Gambling
by Astiar
Summary: Why Sherlock is not allowed to go to the casino. OR Who John Watson finally kicked his gambling habit. One shot. Might be crack but I can see this happening.


AN: Was watching The Price is Right and thinking of Sherlock

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**The Law of Probability: Or How Sherlock Homes was banned from every casino in Monte Carlo**

A wealthy high paying client hired the world's only consulting detective to find and help catch an art thief in the south of France. According to Sherlock the man was an idiot with disillusions of adequacy and of course it was his sister-in-law that took the vases, hadn't he seen the woman's wig?

John suggested that before returning to England and Baker Street that they head a few miles out of the way and go see Monte Carlo. 4 hours latter and a broken nose John decided to keep those kind of thoughts to himself.

The trouble started with, in hindsight the worst game possible. 6 hands in and they were... _asked_ to leave. Sherlock was told in no uncertain terms that counting the cards is illegal. He replied that using ones brain is not illegal and should in fact be rewarded.

Sherlock grumbled and groused about idiots promoting farther idiocy all the way to the next casino. John sighed, he was getting a bad feeling but he liked to occasionally gamble and since Sherlock said they were using Mycroft's credit card so there was no harm in having a bit of fun.

At the next casino John decided they would try his favorite game, roulette. It took longer this time for Sherlock to figure it out. But before long he had calculated the force of the 'dealer's' spin and who knows what else he had deduced standing there. This time when they were told to leave they got to keep the money because Sherlock 'proved' in his usual manner that the bouncer was card skimming all the wealthy clientele. None the less they were asked not to return.

Surely, surely the next place, John would find a game that Sherlock could not deduce. *sigh* John really needed to stop underestimating his friend. He wasn't sure how and really he didn't want to know but Sherlock homes found a way to count cards at 5 card draw.

"One more Sherlock they let's just go home." John was by now somewhere between exhausted, annoyed and determined.

They should have left after the poker game went doolally. But no he was beginning to act like Sherlock and just didn't know when to quite. This time they went to the craps table. Where Sherlock proceeded to insult everything about the game. He also had a feeling the detective was both bored and tired. A bored Sherlock is never a good thing. So when he started telling everyone at the table about the angles, resistance of felt, weight and force. John thought about backing away and pretending he didn't know the man. The owners of the casino didn't take to kindly to Sherlock not only knowing a way to cheat the house but attempting to teach others.

They ended the night at a local hole in the wall surgery. Where Sherlock got 2 veneers put in place of the teeth he had knocked out by a burly American at the table whom he said could hardly count to 7 much less preform the calculus needed to determine the trajectory and force needed to have the die land on 7 every time.

John ended up with a broken nose from the man's wife when he tried to rescue his friend.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When they arrived back at Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson greeted them. "Oh my dears." She said looking them over and having them come into her flat for a cut of tea. Once they were all seated she looked at John. "You took him to a casino did you?"

"ye.. Yes. How did you know?" John asked. Sherlock snorted in his tea but talking hurt his tender jaw so he said nothing

"Well the only time Sherlock is in a shape like this is if he goes to a strip club, a transvestite bar, or a casino. I don't think you would take him to the first two." She replied, handing them both some pain killers.

"He's been gambling before?" John asked

"Oh yes my dear. Didn't you know? Sherlock is banned from near the entire Las Vegas strip."

John sighed and thumped his fore head on the table. Never Ever Again, he thought. He would rather have a bored Sherlock.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

An: Just another little one shot.


End file.
